The Daily Schedule of 2P Italy
by TotallyRandomAuthor
Summary: Have you ever wondered what 2P!Italy's life was like? He's not as evil as you think he is... Rated T for some bad words.


**A/N: This is just something that came into my head when I was at school. You are in 2P!Italy's shoes, and that's why it says, 'you.' I don't mind flames, because my fics suck. And I'll just use them for my marshmallows. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own mangoes. But I own Hetalia. Just kidding! It's actually the other way around. *cough***

* * *

**7:00 A.M  
**You wake up to the sound of your stupid alarm clock. God, it can get sooo annoying sometimes. It won't shut up, and you can't find the damn snooze button. In anger you slam your fist on the clock, which breaks the whole thing. Oh well, you never really liked it anyways. You get up, and throw it at the corner of the room, where a few other broken alarm clocks lay in a pile. (Okay, not few, it's at least twenty.)

**7:05 A.M  
**You change out of your sleeping wear and into your favorite outfit, brush your teeth, and head downstairs for breakfast. You wish the world meeting didn't have to start so early, at eight o'clock. How tiring.

**7:06 A.M  
**You begin to warm up your breakfast, which is the leftover pizza that you couldn't finish at dinner. It smells delicious, despite being almost a day old.

**7:10 A.M  
**After your pizza is warmed up, you chow down onto your delicious breakfast. Mmmm... It tastes so good. You didn't even want to go to that damn world meeting. There was really no point in it. You decide that you should just ditch it.

**7:15 A.M  
**You finish your pizza, and decide to call Germany to ditch the world meeting with you. You wash your plates and calls Germany's number on your cell.

**7:16 A.M  
**Germany answers your call, and you ask him if he'd like to ditch the world meeting with you, but he says no. You beg him to do it, and he still doesn't budge. You finally lose your temper and call him a dumb asshole and a bitch, which results into a full-blown argument.

**7:45 A.M  
**Germany finally realizes what time it is, and he calls you an idiot for making him late for the world meeting. He hangs up. You don't even care if he's late, because he deserved it. Asshole.

**7:46 A.M  
**You decide to call Japan and ask him if he would like to ditch the meeting with you. You call his number.

**7:50 A.M**  
Japan answers his phone, and you ask him if he'd like to ditch the world meeting with you. He seems delighted by this, and you ask him to come over. He agrees, and you both hang up.

**8:30 A.M  
**Japan arrives and you invite him in. He walks in your kitchen, grabs a juice, sits himself on your couch, and asks if he could watch TV. You say yes, and he turns it on to his favorite show.

**8:45 A.M**  
You're getting bored of watching that damn TV show. It's way too boring for your tastes. You ask if he can change the channel, but he says no. You feel your anger rising, but you decide to keep it in.

**8:50 A.M  
**You are tired of watching the show, whatever the hell it's called. You have had enough. You grab the remote from Japan's hands a bit forcefully and change the channel. Japan gets mad, and he tries to get it back, but you keep it out of his reach. He eventually grabs his juice (Technically it's yours.) and spills some on your sleeve.

**8:51:00 A.M  
**You stare at your sleeve. Bitch. He did not just do that. How. Dare. He. He will totally regret it. It is_ on!_

**8:51:10 A.M  
**You lunge at Japan.

**9:15 A.M  
**You flop onto your couch, exhausted. Somehow you had managed to drive Japan out of your house, and you gave him a few scars he won't forget. You also have scratches on yourself from his katana, but you feel like the fight is your victory. You go upstairs to your bathroom to put some bandages on yourself.

**9:20 A.M  
**After bandaging yourself up, you go downstairs to your living room to watch some TV. You flip through all the channels, but they all seem so _boring._ You turn off the TV to think of something better to do.

**9:25 A.M  
**You decide to go outside for some fresh air, and you grab your coat and walk outside. It's a nice day actually. You listen to the birds singing in the trees, and you decided to go spy on the 1Ps. (Not stalk.) You normally don't spy on people, but when it comes to the 1Ps, you just can't trust them. There is something icky about them that you can't describe.

**9:45 A.M  
**You manage to get into 1P territory, and begin to follow them around.

**10:00 A.M  
**They do really stupid things. How ridiculous. What are they, five?

**10:30 A.M  
**You didn't mean to target anyone to follow in particular, but somehow, you end up following your 1P counterpart. What exactly made you do this?!

**11:00 A.M  
**You have to admit, what your stupid counterpart does is really amusing. And damn, he runs super fast! You decide to follow him a little longer, to see what other stupid and funny stuff he does.

**11:15 A.M  
**1P Germany arrives, and your 1P counterpart asks him if he wants to cook pasta with him. Man, how childish can he get? 1P Germany agrees to make the pasta with your counterpart, but you suspect he only agreed because he didn't want your counterpart to bother him all day. Which is perfectly understandable.

**11:30:32** **A.M**  
You have to admit that 1P Germany is so much more reliable than 2P Germany.  
**  
11:30:36 A.M  
**You take back what you said. It seemed like you liked the 1Ps more for a second. 2Ps will always be better!

**11:45 A.M  
**The smell of the delicious pasta makes you hungry. In fact, you feel _really_ hungry. You decide to go home and make some pizza. (You prefer pizza over pasta.)

**12:05 P.M  
**You arrive at your home, and begin to look around for the ingredients for the pizza you're going to make.

**1:00 P.M  
**The pizza is finally finished. It smells so delicious and yummy... You're pretty sure you can finish the whole thing in one sitting.

**1:45 P.M**  
You take that back. You're already full by the fifth slice, and there's seven more slices left. You decide you can eat the leftovers for dinner.

**2:00 P.M  
**After resting yourself a bit, you decide to go outside again. Why not?

**2:30 P.M**  
You notice a certain someone nearby. Your heart quickens. It turns out that certain someone is the object of your affections. Not that you'd admit it or anything. You decide to spy (Not stalk.) on that person. *

**3:00 P.M**  
You actually begin to enjoy spying (_Not_ stalking.) your object of affections.

**3:45 P.M**  
Damn, look at that piece of hotness.

**4:00 P.M**  
Your crush (Not that you'd admit it.) notices you hiding in a bush, and asks what are you doing. You quickly say that you're just looking for your cell and that you want to be left alone. Your crush nods, and walks away, and you duck under the bushes again, thinking that you should be more careful next time.

**4:01 P.M**  
It seems like you were too busy scolding yourself that you realized your crush has left out of your sight. Bummer. Whatever, there's still next time. You get out of the bush and head home.

**4:15 P.M**  
You're almost home, but your stupid brother Romano asks if you want to eat tomatoes with him at his house. You love your brother and all, but he is like an innocent kid or something. And he's older than you. Which boggles your mind sometimes. You decline, but Romano begins to cry like a little baby. There is seriously something wrong with him. You say yes, only because you don't want him clinging onto you.

**4:30 P.M  
**You actually begin to not regret that decision at all. Romano's tomatoes are delicious.

**4:35 P.M  
**Romano wants you to stay at his home, but you tell him you can't stay because of important business. You run out of his house before he starts bawling his eyes out.

**4:40 P.M**  
Ahhhh... Home at last. You're feeling tired, so you decide to take a short nap. You walk upstairs, go in your room, and flop onto the bed.

**6:00 P.M**  
You wake up and look at the clock on the wall. Never mind about the 'short' part.

**6:05 P.M  
**You take a quick shower.

**6:30 P.M  
**Someone knocks on your door, and it turns out it's Germany. He apologizes about what happened earlier in the morning, and he'd like to make it up to you. You ask for four euros. Germany looks angry for a second, but he pulls out four euros from his wallet and hands it to you. Success can be so sweet.

**7:00 P.M  
**You are getting hungry once again, and you begin to warm up your leftover pizza from lunch. You're pretty sure you can finish the rest of the pizza. After all, you have a huge appetite.

**7:35 P.M  
**Urgh... Once again, you take it back. You're already full after eating the fourth slice. You're pretty sure you could eat the rest of the pizza if it wasn't for stupid Romano's tomatoes.

**8:00 P.M**  
You go channel surfing on your TV. Still no good shows on. You decide to pick fights on other nations for the heck of it.

**8:30 P.M  
**Those stupid idiotic nations are ignoring you! The nerve! Can't they see you're clearly bored?! Aren't they bored out of their minds too?

**9:00 P.M  
**You annoy France, and you end up pissing him off! You feel successful. You're pretty sure you'll win this fight.

**9:30 P.M  
**France actually manages to push you onto his bed. Whoa, whoa whoa. What the hell? **

**9:31 P.M**  
You narrowly escape.

**10:00 P.M**  
You reach your home, feeling frightened. (You don't want to admit it.) You did not want to lose your virginity just like that!

**10:30 P.M**  
You realize you clearly have too much time on your hands. You decide to go to sleep, but realize you need to replace your alarm clock! Grrrr. Stupid alarm clock.

**10:35 P.M  
**You grab your coat, and walk outside into the night air.

**10:40 P.M**  
It's a good thing you actually live close by stores. You buy your alarm clock, using Germany's money. (HA!)

**10:55 P.M**  
Almost home, but Romano pops out of nowhere and asks if you have seen his cat. What a dumbass. You begin to tell him that cats usually go out at night, but before you could finish, he grabs your arm and asks you to stay at his house for a little while. You can't even say no, because he drags you to his home anyways. It's pointless.

**11:15 P.M**  
As you sit in Romano's living room, you are feeling tired, and Romano keeps blabbing nonsense to you. Why is he so annoying?!

**11:30 P.M  
**You've had enough. You get up, grab your coat, and tell your brother that you're leaving. You get out of his house before he says anything else.

**11:35 P.M**  
It's a good thing your house and his isn't so far apart, but you feel kind of paranoid and made sure he hadn't stalked you home.

**11:40 P.M**  
You secure all the locks in you house, and make sure that Romano isn't in your house.

**11:50 P.M**  
After checking, you go upstairs to your bathroom and brush your teeth and do your bathroom business.

**11:55 P.M**  
It's been a really long day. You yawn, change into your sleeping wear, flop onto your bed, and turn on the new alarm clock. You're pretty sure you'll regret turning it on, but hey, you shouldn't be late for a world meeting. But then again, you might ditch it.

**12:00 A.M**  
Your eyelids get heavier, and before you know it, you're asleep. _Can't wait for tomorrow..._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's bad, but whatever~! This really didn't take a long time for me to make. Like I said before, it says 'you' because you are in 2P!Italy's shoes. So yeah. This is what I think the 2Ps are like... I mean, they're exact opposites of 1Ps, so I tried to make them as opposite as possible... For example, 2P Japan is extremely rude, while 1P Japan isn't... And so on and so forth... **

**And about the four euros thing... It's not much, but I suppose it's enough to buy a cheap alarm clock or something... XD; Italy just wanted the money for the alarm clock, that's all... Because if he asked for anything bigger, Germany would probably get broke or something... (*gasp* He cares! :O Lol.)  
**

*** You can imagine whoever Italy has a crush on. It can be Germany, Prussia, whatever. Have fun imagining! ;D**

**** I don't like France rape jokes, but HEAR ME OUT before you jump to conclusions. 2P!France is just a super horny guy, but that _does not_ mean that he is a rapist.**

**Soooo... Review? Pwetty pwease? owo**


End file.
